The Guy Who Goes Moo
by ZuzuLuvsMushrooms580
Summary: Roxas hears mooing. Axel, Luxord, and Xaldin gets chased by Larxene. What could possibly go wrong?


o3o This is kinda like a short story. There will be a few ocs in here too. Well, anyway enjoy.

* * *

It was a basic day at the Castle That Never Was. Roxas was eating some ice cream in the kitchen, minding his own little business.  
Peaceful and quiet, until Axel comes running it, being chased by Xaldin's racoons. Axel then ran into Roxas, knocking down his ice cream.

"..."Roxas said nothing. Axel ran out the room and ran into the wall. Then the raccoons grabbed him and took him to Xaldin's closet.  
Roxas walked out of the room and went into the living room. Demyx was playing his sitar, and Naxyaki was thinking of a new stunt.

"MOOOOO!"the sound all three of them heard.

"What the fuck?"Roxas said, then one of his eyes start to twitch. Demyx got up and went near the entrance. Then he step in something very wet.

"Ewww..."Demyx said.

"Hmm, what's wrong?"Naxyaki asked.

"I think I just stepped in drool."Demyx explained.

"..."Roxas said nothing. Naxyaki shape shifted into a butterfly and flew out. Demyx just jumped over the drool and so did Roxas. Then they  
heard some yelling.

"Larxene.."both of them said.

"I wonder who she's mad at this time."Demyx said.

"AXEL, LUXORD, XALDIN!"they heard Larxene yelled. Then Larxene walked into the hall where they're at.

"Have you seen Axel, Luxord, or Xaldin?"Larxene asked.

"No, what did they do?"Roxas asked.

"Well, Axel set my door on fire, Luxord stole my socks and hairdryer, and Xaldin's raccoons won't leave me alone."Larxene explained. Then a raccoon jumped  
on Larxene's head. Larxene grabbed the racoon and threw it out the window. Then she walked off.

"Poor Axel.."Roxas said.

"Why would Luxord want socks and a hairdryer? Now I think about it, my hairbrush is missing."Demyx said. Demyx ran off, Roxas was just standing  
there thinking.

"MOO!"Roxas heard.

"..."Roxas said nothing. He went outside, and went by the pond. Then, he saw Marluxia talking to some new guy. Roxas, walked  
towards them.

"Hello Roxas."Marluxia greeted.

"Hi."Roxas said.

"This is my cousin Xian, he's new."Marluxia explained. Xian had blonde hair, aqua eyes, two hair clips in his hair, and he was holding a bone.

"Hi Xian."Roxas said.

"I'm not actually new, you know. I've been missing for who know how long."Xian said.

"Well, when I was on one of my missions, which was to investigate Xaldin's closet, which turn out to be a big raccoon city, in a trash can. Xian was stuck there,  
until I found them."Marluxia explained.

"Wow..."Roxas said.

"MOOOOO!"Xian moo.

"...what the fuck?"Roxas said.

"He has issues."Marluxia explained.

"Blame Xaldin's closet and his raccoons."Xian said, then he eat grass. Roxas' and Marluxia's eye twitched. Soon, Luxord jumped into the pond, and Larxene  
was coming.

"LUXORD, GIVE ME BACK MY SOCKS, NOW!"Larxene shouted. Then Luxord grabbed the socks and swallow them.

"..."Marluxia, Xian, Roxas, and Larxene said nothing.

"Somehow, I don't wanna know what happen to my hairdryer."Larxene said, then she ran off to find Axel and Xaldin. Luxord got out of the pond, and  
went inside.

"I think he's drunk.."Marluxia said. Marluxia walked off, leaving Xian and Roxas in the garden. Xian and Roxas decide to hangout, so they went  
into the kitchen.

"Wanna make a cake?"Roxas asked. Xian drooled and it got on Roxas shoes. Roxas' eye twitched.

"Ew.."Roxas said. Then, Xian jumped out the window.

"MOOOOO!"he moo all the way down and landed in some bushes.

"That guy needs help.."Roxas said. Then, Roxas peeked into the hallway and was a bit shocked. He saw Larxene with a scary hockey mask and a chainsaw,  
chasing Axel who had a broken arm and Xaldin, who was holding a raccoon.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WIMPS!"Larxene shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Axel and Xaldin shouted. Roxas went back into the kitchen, went into the freezer, and got some ice cream.

"Oh well."Roxas said. Then he was eating his ice cream and mind his own little business. Then he heard more mooing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, it was gonna be short. Well, feel free to review. Tootles~


End file.
